La estatua encantada
by ladyGV
Summary: hola, va mi primer fic. de amor y fantasia lo tengo desde hace 20 años y la comparto hoy con ustedes gracias y espero les guste...gracias por llegar conmigo hasta el final.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola como todos sabemos los derechos de autor sobre los personajes no son míos, solo la historia que continuación les presento.**

**Espero que les guste**

Todos creemos que las historias sobre princesas y príncipes son iguales, pero no todas son como las demás, en ésta el protagonista es un príncipe, saben? Ellos también tienen sus historias, sus sueños,…..

**LA ESTATUA ENCANTADA**

Tenia William 8 años cuando sus padres salieron a visitar a unos parientes lejanos, El no podía ir pues tenia deberes que cumplir y enojado se encerró en su cuarto, quedando al cuidado de su tía Elroy, desde la ventana pudo ver como se alejaba el carruje por el empedrado hacia la reja principal para perderse alo lejos en el bosque, sin saber que pasaría después, un toque en la puerta lo hizo reaccionar.

-¿Quién?

- Tía Elroy.

-Pasa.

Y abrazando al pequeño niño como queriendo consolarlo.

-hijo, no te preocupes, tienes que terminar todos tus deberes, porque un día todo esto será tuyo y tendrás una gran responsabilidad, no solo contigo, si no con toda la gente que esta al cuidado de nuestra familia y todos en el reino que dependen de la protección de tu padre y en un futuro de ti.

- si pero yo quería ir, y no quedarme a aburrirme, soy pequeño y siempre estoy solo.

- no estas solo, me tienes a mi.

-pero eso no cuenta, tu no puedes correr y la verdad no es divertido.

-hijo ya tendrás tiempo para divertirte, cuando hayas terminado tus deberes.

Y sonriendo señalo a William el escritorio y el niño suspiro y no tuvo mas remedio que empezar lo que tanto había querido evitar.

En el camino todo iba muy bien, la vista alrededor era encantadora el verde de todas sus tonalidades era hermoso, el arrullo del viento al mover las hojas de los árboles tranquilizador, pero de pronto de la nada al llegar cerca del río una jauría de lobos que perseguían a su presa salen al camino de los caballos del carruaje, el conductor no pudo controlar a los 6 caballos que lo jalaban sin control y salían desbocados hacía una vereda angosta, el conductor desesperado jalaba y jalaba las riendas pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte y de la desesperación había arrancado el freno de mano, dentro del carruaje el Rey y la Reina estaban horrorizados, no podían pensar con claridad solo se abrazaban y veían por la ventana como los árboles pasaban tan rápido que parecían solo fantasmas, en la parte de atrás iba el valet que desesperado gritaba:

-¡páralos o nos vamos a volcar!

Pero el conductor por más que trataba no podía, ya que en uno de los saltos soltó las riendas quedando fuera de su alcance, los caballos seguían sin control en estampida y en uno de los rebotes el valet salio disparado y casi es arrollado por la escolta que acompañaba el carruaje que desesperados los perseguía a todo galope, el conductor valerosamente trata de deslizarse al tiro por las riendas cuando se percata que esta a punto de desatornillarse con desesperación trata de avisarles a los reyes.

-¡majestades el tiro se desprende salgan!

Pero su intento fue inútil, porque en ese preciso momento se escucho un fuerte sonido, el tornillo se había salido y quebrado el tiro los caballos al escucharlo dan vuelta hacia la derecha y el carruaje sigue colina bajo con una velocidad que por mas esfuerzos que hace la escolta en alcanzarlos no lo logran, el conductor como pudo se sujeto del asiento, pero para su mala suerte el carruaje choco con algo y empezó a dar vueltas, el conductor ahora estaba tirado sobre la hierba, inerte en una posición poco natural, cayo mal se quebró el cuello y estaba muerto.

De pronto la escolta se detiene el capitán desciende, la escena es aterradora, el carruaje estaba incrustado en un gran roble, partido por la mitad, sin llantas, baúles y regalos tirados por todos lados, al asomarse dentro de los resto la escena fue impactante, los reyes aún abrazados El protegiéndola, parecían tan tiernos y a la vez tan triste pues sus rostros estaban uno encima del otro, pero inertes, sangrantes y muertos.

En el castillo William se enteraba por la voz del mismo capitán los 4 habían fallecido, ese fue el reporte que dio, aunque el cuerpo del valet nunca se encontró tal vez se lo llevaron los lobos que andaban de cacería. El funeral fue triste todo paso tan rápido, que por lo alejado que estaban de todos nadie vino, solo la tía Elroy, los sirvientes y su pequeño pueblo estuvieron con el. De pronto al ver como arrojaban la tierra sobre sus padres William pierde la compostura.

-¡Ustedes tienen la culpa! - gritaba - ¿porque no esperaron otro día a que terminara mis deberes? ¿por que me dejaron solo?, hubieran esperado otro día - lloraba.

-hijo no te lastimes así - lo abrazaba Eloy - tienes que ser fuerte, y superarlo.

- ¡nooo! Soy solo un niño.

- si, pero no cualquier niño eres William Albert Andry, heredero de la corona de tu padre y por lo tanto el nuevo rey de aquí.

Continuara…..

Hola espero que les haya gustado mi primer capitulo. Espero sus comentarios

Veronica.


	2. Chapter 2

**HECHIZO**

El tan pequeño, tan solo, tan triste, aprende duramente a ser rey con los consejos y cuidados de la tía Elroy, pero un niño con tantas obligaciones y deberes como tenía, lo único que le produjo fue soledad y amarguras, por que si quería jugar siempre ganaba, si quería comer estaba la mesa llena de comida pero el sentado solo, si quería correr y ensuciarse en le lodo bajo la lluvia siempre había alguien para evitarlo, por eso con forme pasaba el tiempo su carácter cambio, a la única persona que le permitía opinar sin replicarle era a la tía Elroy, pues en ella se refugiaba cuando se sentía triste y vulnerable.

Cuando pasaron 5 años William se dio cuenta de que en verdad su reino era muy pequeño y su ambición y prepotencia que había ganado en estos años, hacía que todos trataran de complacerlo en todos sus caprichos, quería que su reino fuera más grande, más rico y quería más tierras para sembrar, solo le estorbaba el bosque que estaba en el lindero del valle, si, ese mismo bosque que William tanto odiaba porque le había arrebatado a sus padres.

- ¡córtenlo!- ordeno William a toda voz.

Pero uno de los trabajadores mayores le dijo :

- Señor, no podemos cortarlo el bosque esta encantado, lo cuidan hadas y elfos, y lo protegen de todas las personas que quieran dañarlo.

- esas son historias para niños miedosos, así que no me importa, ¡córtenlo!, ¡talen los árboles!

Pero los trabajadores temerosos se miraban unos a otros.

-¡yo soy el rey!- les dijo con furia y entonces todos se dedicaron a derribar los árboles tan grandes y majestuosos, que al caer parecía como si un gran trueno cayera al suelo desde el cielo, y así uno tras otro.

Cuando ya llevaban unos veinte árboles talados una gran luz cegadora salio de ellos.

Eran hadas y elfos que al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía rápidamente trataron de hablar con William.

-detente por favor los estas matando, ¿no sientes su sufrimiento?.

Pero William ni se inmuto, a pesar de que sus trabajadores se paralizaron y tiraron sus hachas y sierras.

- ¿tú eres su líder?- pregunto William al elfo que estaba hablando con el.

-No, yo solo soy el cuidador de ellos - decía señalando a los árboles caídos y al bosque atrás de el.

-entonces dime con quien tengo que hablar para poder talarlo.

-el bosque no le pertenece a nadie y nos pertenece a todos.

- pero no hay nada que el dinero no pueda comprar y yo tengo bastante como para usarlo en derribar este bosque- dijo señalando hacia detrás de la espalda del elfo.

- ¡no lo harás! - y al levantar sus brazos, todos, hadas y elfos acudieron en círculo alrededor de William y dijeron.

-** "por tener el corazón de piedra y no respetar la naturaleza, nosotros te condenamos a ti y a tu pueblo a se parte de este gran jardín natural. Para romper el hechizo tendrás que encontrar a una mujer que te ame a ti, ame este lugar y quepa entre tus brazos sin batallar. Si al término de siete años no se ablanda tu corazón y en ti renace la ilusión, como estatua de piedra quedarás por toda una eternidad".**

- que ridiculez - dijo William

pero al momento que las hadas y elfos desaparecieron una luz muy brillante y cegadora salio del suelo justo debajo de sus pies, el se convirtió en una estatua de piedra perfecta y sus sirvientes y trabajadores en arbustos de flores, pequeños árboles, helechos y toda clase de plantas que hay en un bosque, el pueblo y el castillo se cubrió de musgo y enredaderas que lo ocultaron muy bien y los árboles alrededor de todo se cerro como una muralla que no dejaba pasar nada, desaparecieron los caminos, estaban aislados a su suerte en un gran y bello jardín en medio del bosque.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo convertido en estatua William paso de la desesperación a la impaciencia y después a la resignación, podía sentir todo, el olor del rocío, la melodía del canto de las aves, la belleza de las flores en primavera, la encantadora y refrescante lluvia en verano, la tranquilidad y apacible caída de las hojas en otoño y la blancura y delicadeza de la nieve en invierno, todo, poco a poco iba siendo un deleite entre la desesperación y la resignación hasta que un día vio por la vereda a una muchacha de rizos dorados que perseguía a un gran perro blanco a toda prisa.

-¡ no puede ser!- pensó …….

Continuara..

Cortito pero importante, gracias por sus comentarios

**Calemoon**

**Rianneblack**

**Moni Gzz**

**Marcelw**

**Tamborsita333**

**Galaxylam84**

Sus comentarios de quitan un poco el miedo, y me dan ganas de seguir con esto, un abrazo de mecedora para ustedes y a todos los que leen de incógnito gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

**AL BOSQUE**

En las orillas al otro lado del bosque se encontraban una gran hacienda rodeada por una muralla, con una reja alta con dibujos de herrería de árboles de manzanas, al pasar por la puerta había un camino no muy largo, empedrado que estaba flanqueado por pinos de ornato y flores de estación de muchos colores, al fondo una pequeña fuente que el camino rodeaba para regresar a la puerta de entrada, la fuente de piedra lanzaba un chorro ligero pero constante de agua, sencilla, nada ostentosa, justo enfrente de esta fuente estaba la mansión, no tenía mucho tiempo de haber sido remodelada, porque se había hecho un salón para baile en la entrada, pintada de color blanco por fuera con el tejado de color terracota y ventanas amplias de dos pisos. Detrás de la mansión, su riqueza, hectáreas de árboles de manzanas, si, ese era oro rojo para Sir. Robert White, quien había trabajado muy duro durante años para sacar adelante el negocio, pues sus tierras eran perfectas para nutrir y dar vida a estos bondadoso árboles.

Esta hacienda era su tesoro material, pero mas importante era su familia, su pasión y su adoración, su esposa Sophia, el amor de su vida, la mujer perfecta para el, atenta, refinada, elegante, coqueta y siempre dispuesta a ayudar, su dulzura y el estar atenta a todo es lo que lo había cautivado desde el principio, la amaba.

Sir. Robert y Sophia tenían una hija Candy, traviesa y alegre, tierna y gentil, todos la querían y cuidaban, los trabajadores eran sus cómplices y compañeros de juegos, corría entre los árboles de manzanas, le encantaba esconderse entre los arbustos de bayas y le fascinaba oler las flores, su risa eran campanitas repiqueteando por doquier, era feliz siendo niña. Pero llego un día que esta niña ya no le interesaban los mismos juegos, se aburría con facilidad, ya conocía todos los escondites y los árboles de memoria no quería juguetes, solo hablaba con Yaqui un gran perro samoyedo blanco como la nieve muy juguetón y cariñoso.

Un día muy temprano Sir. Robert y Sophia entraron de puntillas a la habitación de Candy, Yaqui que estaba dentro se paró al lado de la cama y jalando las sábanas gritaron:

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Candy despertó de un brinco y al abrir bien los ojos lo primero que vio fue un inmenso pastel de tres pisos y 15 velitas, Candy se emociono muchísimo y empezó a brincar en la cama.

-¡Wuauuu! Gracias, gracias. Dijo abrazándolos juntos.

- ¿no se les hace mucho pastel?- haciendo una mueca rara.

-nada, nada - dijo Sir. Robert - para mi hija nada es mucho- sopla a las velas.

puso el pastel en la mesita del cuarto y dándole un fuerte abrazo la bajo de la cama.

- ¿ que no piensas compartir?

-claro papá.

-felicidades hija, hoy cumples tus quince años, dime ¿Qué te gustaría recibir hoy?- pregunto Sophia.

-pide lo que quieras hija, - completó Sir. Robert

-¿lo que yo quiera?- Candy titubeo - ¿en serio, lo que yo quiera?

- en serio lo que tu quieras - reafirmo - por eso eres mi princesa.

Pero Sophia al ver la cara de Candy que no dejaba de mirar por la ventana del balcón le sugirió.

-un vestido, un collar, un viaje, un…

-al bosque! , ¡quiero ir al bosque!

- ya vamos a empezar, otra vez. - Refunfuño Sir Robert

-papá tu dijiste que lo que fuera, y yo quiero ir al bosque.

Pero el no quería dejarla ir, era un lugar peligroso para una niña, pensaba en silencio mirando por la ventana del balcón.

-hija el bosque es muy grande y te puedes perder o peor pasarte algo.

Candy lo miro con ojos tristes casi a punto de soltar las lágrimas, el no podía resistir esa mirada y dándole un beso a Sophia y otro a ella se despidió.

-me voy tengo que ir a vender la cosecha de manzanas- y volteando a ver a Candy - cuando vuelva hablamos- y salió de la habitación.

-mamá ya hoy cumplo quince años, ya no soy una niña y bien sabes que lo que más ansío es poder ir al bosque, salir de esa muralla, creo que soy lo suficientemente grande para cuidarme.

-Cande hija, entiende eres nuestro más preciado tesoro, si llegara a pasarte algo, no se que pasaría. Piénsalo.

-pero mamá por favor, Yaqui iría conmigo y el no dejaría que me pasara nada.

Y Yaqui al escucharla se porta valiente y gruñe. Sophia solo titubeaba pero como toda madre trataría de hablar con su marido.

- mamá, por lo menos prométeme que hablaras con el, ¿siii?

-esta bien, lo voy a hacer pero no te prometo mucho.

- gracias mamá, te adoro.

Y corre al pastel, y al cortar una gran rebanada de pastel dice :

-vamos Yaqui a comer pastel que es mucho.

Sophia sale de la habitación y mientras va por las escaleras voltea de reojo y con una sonrisa melancólica piensa:

-mi hija es toda una mujercita.

En el balcón de su habitación, Candy come un trozo de pastel y le dice a Yaqui.

-¿sabes? el día que podamos correr a través de esos árboles esta muy cerca, lo presiento.

Yaqui levanta su cabeza toda embarrada de pastel y ladra contento.

-hey, eres un glotón, jajajajaja.

Cuando Sir. Robert llego era demasiado tarde, Candy había estado esperando impaciente su llegada, que se quedo dormida en un gran sillón de la sala, el la vio con ternura y la tapó con una frazada le dio un beso y subió a su habitación.

-se quedó dormida esperándote- dijo Sophia pero al ver que no le contestaba -¿como te fue con la cosecha?

-fabuloso, logré vender toda la cosecha de manzanas a muy buen precio.

-¡muy bien! - pero Sophia no era eso de lo que quería hablar.

-¿sabes Robert?, he estado pensando en lo que dijo Candy en la mañana.

Pero Sir Robert la voltea a ver mientras se quita la chaqueta y después los zapatos sentándose en el sillón.

-ha si, que quiere salir a pasear, ya se me había olvidado, ¿no se te hace que esta muy niña para ir al bosque?

-no - dice Sophia - ¿no te acuerdas que yo a esa edad ya era tu novia?

-por eso, digo yo.- se levanta del sillón y empieza a caminar de un lado a otro.

-pero amor, ella es una mujercita, que debe aprender a cuidarse sola, tomar sus decisiones y no depender tanto de nuestras ordenes debe ser un poco más libre o si no se va a escapar, como lo hacía yo para verte.

Sir. Robert detiene en seco su andar y voltea a ver alarmado a Sophia.

-¿que me quieres dar a entender? ¿Qué mi hija tiene ya algún pretendiente afuera?

-no - respondió ella en el mismo tono -pero es muy inquieta y no dudo que si no la dejamos salir, empiece a hacerlo a escondidas.

Sir Robert muy pensativo y serio reflexiona.

-acuéstate Sophia me voy a dar un baño, lo consultare con la almohada y mañana te digo, buenas noches.

-buenas noches- le responde apaga las luces y duerme.

Candy sueña en el sillón que atraviesa la gran reja junto con Yaqui y se dirige al bosque por el camino ve las flores, los altos árboles, pero por mas que intenta alcanzarlo el bosque se aleja de ella, que corre detrás de el y no lo alcanza , - nooooooooo!- un grito en la noche en la obscura sala, despertó asustada y se dio cuenta donde estaba, todavía agitada por la pesadilla sube a su habitación y se asoma por la ventana del balcón para ver el bosque al otro lado de la muralla, y con lagrimas en sus grandes ojos verdes.

- no te vallas por favor- suplica el la obscura noche.

Continuará……..

Gracias chicas por seguir conmigo

**Calemoon**

**Rianne Black**

**Moni Gzz**

**Marcelw**

**Tamborsita333**

**Galaxylam84**

**Titi **

Y todos los anónimos que leen también gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

**OJOS TRISTES**

La mañana siguiente estaban los tres en el desayuno muy serios, miradas iban y venían de uno a otro, Candy impaciente ve a Sophia y ella solo se encoje de hombros mientras Sir. Robert desayuna sin problema.

-¿papi?- se anima a preguntar Candy

-esta bien- dice sin levantar la mirada del plato.

-¿en serio?- pregunta incrédula.

-si pero será por un tiempo pequeño y que te acompañe Pedro y deberás hacer tus deberes antes y….

-ya lo se papá con tal de ir no importa- lo interrumpe Candy levantándose de la silla y abrazándolo

-¿no es el papá más lindo y bueno de todo el mundo? le pregunta a su mamá que no puede evitar una risita cómplice.

-bueno ya, termina de desayunar- dice Sir. Robert sonriendo al ver a su hija tan feliz.

Y Candy se sienta y devora el desayuno casi atragantándose para salir corriendo y gritándole a Yaqui.

Yaqui, Yaqui corre vamos a ir al bosque por fin!.

Y otra vez desde hace mucho tiempo la risa de ella vuelve a inundar el aire a su alrededor, unos trabajadores que pasaban por enfrente de la casa, se detuvieron a mirar con alegría como Candy y Yaqui corrían y se mojaban en el agua de la fuente de la entrada, la verdad no lo podían creer, la alegría volvía a la hacienda.

Esa misma tarde Candy llevaba un vestido azul con flores rosas, un poco volando con un cinto ancho a la cintura, de tirantes anchos y el pelo lo traía en dos coletas para que la dejara disfrutar, totalmente de las cosas que vería.

-mucho cuidado Pedro, te la encargo y no lleguen tarde- les dijo Sophia desde la puerta principal.

-no se preocupe señora, llegaremos temprano- y dando un ligero jalon a las riendas de la carreta empezaron a alejarse por el camino principal hacia la puerta de la muralla.

-corre Yaqui, sube- y de un brinco sube a la carreta.

Pedro un hombre mayor de unos sesenta años alto de ojos color miel, piel apiñonada, cabellos castaños, brazos y espalda fuerte lo hacían un hombre muy atractivo pero tenía un defecto que nadie conocía, su alma no era buena, tal vez por eso nunca se había casado, se logro ganar la confianza de sus patrones, por lo trabajador pero solo para su beneficio, había conseguido que en un momento de borrachera Sir. Robert lo nombrara albacea de todo si el o Sophia faltaran, nunca hacía nada de más si no se lo recompensaban, aun así para Sir. Robert era de confiar, para Pedro salir a pasear con Candy no era una orden, era un descanso por que según el trabajaba mucho y lo necesitaba. Muy a su pesar siempre era amable y cordial con Candy pues no había logrado que ella quedara fuera del testamento así que tenia que idear muy bien su plan antes de cualquier cosa, y por lo mismo consentirla a mas no poder y esta era una magnífica oportunidad.

Al irse adentrando en el bosque Candy estaba boca abierta, sus grandes ojos verdes no parpadeaba, respiraba profundo y lento, su cabeza volteaba hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda, señalaba arriba y abajo tanto que Yaqui se mareo, Pedro arreaba despacio la carreta hasta que después de un tiempo se detuvo, Candy dio un brinco al suelo seguida por Yaqui, Pedro se recostó en el asiento.

-no se aleje mucho señorita.

-¡Pedro mira! Es hermoso- gritaba mientras abrazaba un gran árbol.

Yaqui corría oliendo flores de un lado a otro, persiguiendo mariposas hasta que una ardilla llamo su atención, la miro de medio lado y la ardilla salio corriendo, acto seguido Yaqui hizo lo propio. Candy en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se trepo en el árbol, Pedro al darse cuenta de eso casi se infarta, no estaba en sus planes que le pasara algo.

-¡señorita! Por favor bájese, se puede hacer daño.

Candy había subido tan alto que no le hacía caso algo había llamado su atención, algo entre los árboles, a lo lejos parecía un arco iris pero Pedro gritó más fuerte que la hizo voltear.

-¡señorita creo que ya es hora de regresar, otro día venimos, bájese por favor!

Candy bajo y busco a Yaqui.

-¡Yaqui vamos es hora de irnos! ¿Yaqui?

-señorita, quédese en el sendero, iré a buscar al perro.

Pedro siguió el rastro de Yaqui, mientras Candy curiosa camina por el sendero hacia lo que había llamado su atención arriba del árbol, mientras caminaba el sendero se hacia cada vez más angosto, los árboles estaban más juntos y eran árboles viejos con ramas muy cerca del suelo, casi no pasaba la luz, las ramas jalaban su pelo y su vestido, pero su curiosidad era más grande así que con cuidado fue avanzando hasta que por fin al apartar las últimas ramas vio que el sendero se despejaba, había poca luz pero camino hacia ella y lo que encontró fue maravilloso, al avanzar los árboles se habían separado dejando un claro lo primero que vio fue una inmensa fuente, como una cascada con chorros de agua hacía el cielo que era los que formaba ese arco iris que ella vio de lejos la brisa de la fuente llenaba de rocío un campo pequeño de flores silvestres que parecían niños traviesos jugando en el agua, al dar la vuelta a la fuente, un jardín maravillosamente cuidado con arbustos podados en forma de personas, animales, flores de todas clase, y colores caminos de piedra, de pronto algo pasa por sus pies, se asusta y grita.

-¡haaaaaaa! - era yaqui persiguiendo a la ardilla.-Ven acá travieso - y corre tras de el por el sendero hacia el final donde había algo. Candy se detiene y de pronto la ve es una estatua de piedra, se acerca y volta a todos lados, voltea al cielo y se da cuanta que los árboles forman un círculo y las copas de ellos dejan pasar la luz de sol.

¡holaaaaa!- grita, pero nadie contesta.

Yaqui llega y se acuesta a su lado esta cansado de corretear a la ardilla, Candy sonríe y observa a la estatua.

-Dios estoy soñando el más maravilloso de mis sueños- y se acerca despacio a ella.

La observa bien, la toca, una estatua de piedra gris, sobre una plataforma circular, era de un joven muy guapo y triste, colgaba de su cuello una cadena con una A, tenia sus brazos en una posición muy rara brazo izquierdo hacia la altura de la cintura y el brazo derecho casi en frente de su cara, inclinada un poco hacia adelante como sosteniendo a alguien que no estaba ahí en un espacio muy reducido, Candy se sentó frente a ella y miro esos ojos tristes.

-no entiendo Yaqui.¿ como es que tiene esa mirada tan triste en este lugar tan bello?

-¿señoritaaa, donde esta?- los gritos de Pedro la hicieron reaccionar.

-vámonos Yaqui es hora de irnos se hace tarde.

Y haciendo una reverencia se despide de la estatua.

-Hasta pronto Príncipe del bosque fue un placer mi nombre es Candy y el es Yaqui y nos tenemos que ir- y se da la vuelta y se va corriendo hacia el sendero de pronto se detiene y dice -Prometo volver otro día- y desaparece entre los árboles.

A punto del atardecer Pedro encuentra a Candy en el sendero, el realmente preocupado la reta.

-Señorita donde estaba su padre no tarda en llegar y nos matará- pensando en el.

-Pedro estuve en el lugar más maravilloso que puedas imaginar.

Pero Pedro preocupado lleva casi volando a Candy en la carreta, no le conviene que Sir. Robert se preocupe y no la vuelva a dejar salir al bosque pues tenía que ganarse también la confianza de Candy, al cruzar la puerta de la muralla Pedro casi sin aliento.

-por fin llegamos.

Y Candy riendo a carcajadas. Al mismo tiempo que pasaba esto con el último rayo de sol que se asomaba por el horizonte algo espectacular sucedía en el jardín un gran rayo de luz aparecía de la plataforma circular de la estatua que se abría como un inmenso abanico transformando a todos en humanos otra vez y cada vez que la luz tocaba a alguien cambiaba de arbusto, planta, árbol o flor en persona,

-¡Tía Elroy la viste!- dijo William a un arbusto de flores amarillas que estaba a su lado y empezaba a transformarse……

Continuara…..

Gracias por leer chicas, aquí esta otro poquito, Adoro sus comentarios díganme que les pareció.


	5. Chapter 5

**La batalla**

Esa misma tarde con el último rayo de sol que se asomaba por el horizonte, algo espectacular sucedía, en el jardín un gran rayo de luz aparecía de la plataforma de la estatua y que se abría poco a poco en forma de un inmenso abanico convirtiendo a la estatua en William y al tiempo que la luz iba tocando cada planta se transformaban el personas, estas personas eran las que mantenían bello el jardín y los arbustos en forma de personas eran los guardias que lo cuidaban de noche.

-¿viste tía Elroy, la viste?- dice William a un arbusto de flores amarillas que se estaba transformando en ese momento a su lado.

-claro que la vi, - sorprendida le contesto.

¿Cómo puede ser? Nadie había logrado pasar, y estuvo aquí, sola - mirando el lugar donde se había sentado, y viendo a su tía -¿será que el bosque la dejó pasar?.

-tal vez el hechizo se está debilitando- dijo tía Eloy - hace casi seis años que paso.

-si, pero también me dieron siete años para romperlo y solo nos queda uno y estoy desesperado!- se desespera William y recuerda.

"**por tener el corazón de piedra y no respetar la naturaleza, nosotros de condenamos a ti y a tu pueblo a ser parte de este gran jardín natural. Para romper el hechizo tendrás que encontrar a una mujer que te ame a ti, ame a este lugar y quepa entre tus brazos sin batallar, si al termino de siete años no se ablanda tu corazón y en ti renace la ilusión, como estatua de piedra quedarás por toda una eternidad"…**

-hay tía y así hemos estado desde entonces, si vieran lo arrepentido que estoy o si el hechizo fuera solo para mi y no para todos ustedes también.

-no hijo, no te preocupes todavía nos queda un año y cachito, no te des por vencido, todos nos hemos dado cuenta de que has cambiado, ya no eres el chiquillo malcriado y arrogante, has madurado, y crecido hasta convertirte en un hombre- daba ánimos la tía Elroy.

-pero tía un año y después ¿que?, si no deshago el hechizo, ¿que pasará?, ¿podremos seguir volviendo a ser humanos por las noches? Lo mas probable es que no, y me quede convertido en piedra para siempre.

-por favor William no pierdas la fe- lo consuela.

-si tan solo hubiera una esperanza pero el bosque no deja pasar a nadie.

-pero claro que la hay, claro que tenemos esperanza y fe. ¿no te acuerdas de la chica de hoy?- le dice sonriendo - y creo que la escuche decir que le encanto el lugar.

- si claro, ¿y si no vuelve más? ¿si no le importa venir? - dice triste pasando su mano derecha por sus rubios cabellos y dejándola en su nuca para mirar las estrellas con sus ojos azules y nostálgicos recordando a la chica de rizos dorados con sonrisa encantadora que le había prometido volver otro día.

-vamos William no pienses así todo va a salir muy bien, ya lo veras!

De pronto un grito de uno de los guardias lo hace volver de sus pensamientos.

-¡ya vienen!-

Y detrás del grito un gran aullido de lobo.

- auuuuuuuuu, auuuuuuuuuuuuu.

Esos aullidos le crispan los nervios a William y lo ponen alerta, ya casi era media noche y da la orden.

-¡a sus puestos! ¡atentos y listos! ¡ahí!- señalo.

Y empezó la batalla.

Esta batalla empezó hace casi cinco años, en ese entonces William sabía muy poco de estrategias pero había aprendido muy bien, no sabían contra quien luchaban, cada vez que la luna no aparecía en el cielo, los lobos podían entrar y destruir el jardín, pero el verdadero motivo no lo conocían, tal vez era otra lección o era por territorio, ya que los animales eran los únicos que podían entrar no se sabía nada más.

La batalla estuvo fuerte, esta vez sin bajas en otras no habían tenido tanta suerte

-Señor, hoy estuvieron más cerca pero volvimos a triunfar.- dijo el capitán.

-si,- suspiro William - será que se esta debilitando el hechizo- pensó.

-¡a sus puestos que ya va a amanecer!- grito

Y al momento de que el primer rayo de sol que toco la fuente todo volvió a ser un bello jardín.

Entre las sombras de los árboles una silueta ansiosa esperaba una respuesta sobre la batalla, cuatro lobos se veían caminar hacia ella uno iba mal herido de la pata derecha delantera.

-¿y ahora que?- pregunto molesto y miro como los lobos solo se agacharon.

¡noooo, no puede ser, otra vez! Dijo agarrándose la cabeza y dando una patada en las hojas secas del suelo.

Caminaba de un lado a otro y salio de su escondite para que la luz tenue iluminara su rostro, sus ojos mostraban coraje, enojo e ira. Todo era una ensalada de emociones negativas, si, era Pedro el hombre de confianza de Sir. Robert.

-tengo que apoderarme de esas tierras ¿entienden?, yo soy el único que las conoce, y se que han estado abandonadas por mucho tiempo y no se porque nadie puede entrar solo ustedes y no hacen un buen trabajo- decía enojado a los lobos que ya casi se enterraban por lo agachados que estaban- demonios, con esas tierras y la hacienda de Sir. Robert yo seré el hombre más poderoso y rico de la región y el bosque en medio podría ser mío.

Continuara….

Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer.

Díganme que les pareció.

Un beso y hasta luego..

Veronica.


	6. Chapter 6

**El sueño**

A la mañana siguiente Candy se cambio lo más rápido que pudo, se puso un vestido sencillo y se acomodo las coletas, salió corriendo de su habitación seguida por Yaqui, ¡iujuu! exclamo al bajar deslizándose por el pasamanos de la escalera y se dirigió al comedor.

-papá, mamá fue fantástico, no lo pueden imaginar, el olor, el color de las flores, lo alto de los árboles, las aves volando, las mariposas y sus revueltas, ¡es lo más lindo!, es mejor de lo que imagine.

-que bueno que te divertiste- dijo Sophia.

-si mamá fue fantástico, espectacular. ¿puedo volver a ir?- pregunto impaciente.

-si pero ya sabes, dile a Pedro si puede llevarte- dijo Sir. Robert.

Y Candy se olvido del desayuno y salió a buscar a Pedro, y lo encontró cerca de la bodega.

-señorita, sería un placer pero tengo obligaciones aquí también, si gusta cuando termine nos vamos.

-esta bien- dijo Candy un poco desilusionada, pues ella estaba ansiosa por ir al jardín y se dirigió a la casa.

Pero para Pedro era mas importante en esos momentos perderse de todos, ya que la noche anterior había estado fuera en la batalla y no había dormido entonces se escondió en la bodega y se durmió.

Candy sentada en las escaleras de la entrada de la casa miraba la reja de la muralla, de reojo miraba a yaqui que daba vueltas de un lado a otro sobre su lomo y sonreía al verlo contorsionarse así.

-que haces aquí hija- le dijo su padre atrás de ella -¿otra vez triste?

-no, lo que pasa es que Pedro dijo que tenía obligaciones que cumplir y que más tarde me llevaba- explico Candy.

-oh, ya veo Pedro es muy responsable y tiene razón, no puede llevarte las veces que tu quieras si tiene cosas que hacer, ¿no crees que sería injusto para el?

-hay papá es que tu no sabes, si vieras el jardín es maravilloso y la estatua.

-hey, hey- interrumpió Sir. Robert - ¿Cuál jardín?

- ay es que al seguir el sendero encontré un claro donde esta un jardín hermoso con flores de colores una gran fuente que al mirar a través de ella el agua hace parecer como si fueran diamantes y en ese jardín conocí al Príncipe de Bosque y …

-¿Cómo? ¿a quien? ¿conociste a alguien?- se exaltó

-si, bueno pero no te preocupes, el Príncipe del Bosque es la estatua de piedra que esta al pasar la fuente, y parece que todo el jardín esta alrededor de ella de veras que es muy bello papá, lo más extraño es que no vi a nadie que cuidara el jardín.

-ha de ser el jardín de el rey William, dueño de las tierras al otro lado del bosque- sugirió Sophia que acababa de llegar.

-no lo creo Sophi, dicen que el era un muchacho muy ambicioso, que solo le interesaba cortar los árboles que estaban a las orillas de sus tierras, ¿tu crees que lo que quería era hacer un Jardín?, Bah - se burlo Sir. Robert

-pues no lo se, los muchachos dijeron que el día que el bosque se cerro y apareció ese jardín desaparecieron todas las personas de ese pueblo y el rey William también, hasta dicen que las hadas y elfos los hechizaron- continuo Sophia.

-como te digo mujer, esos son cuentos para asustar niños, como vas a creer eso por Dios, pero la verdad es una lástima que tanta tierra este sola y descuidada.

Para ese entonces Candy ya se había aburrido de estarlos escuchando, y caminó por el camino hacia la reja, poco a poco se iba acercando más y más a ella hasta que de repente lograron salir ella y Yaqui, tomaron el sendero y después de caminar y casi correr por el sendero por fin llegaron al jardín del bosque, al llegar y ver todo ella sentía que la recibían con los brazos abiertos, hasta la ardilla amiga de Yaqui llego a su encuentro y se fueron a corretear por todos lados, Candy tocaba cuanto arbusto y flor se cruzaba por su camino dando una pequeña caricia a todos a manera de saludo, de pronto algo brillo en el suelo entre el césped.

-mmm…, que es esto,¡ por Dios esto yo lo vi!- y se dirigió hacia la estatua

Al llegar frente a ella se sintió un poco nerviosa, parecía que esos ojos tristes la veían con ternura y desesperación al mismo tiempo, pero eso no impidió que Candy buscara los que creía haber visto antes.

-¡no está!, aquí estaba, que sucede esta es la cadena que la sostenía- Candy estaba asombrada.

Lo que encontró en el césped fue un dije en forma de A, si, el mismo que había visto el día anterior en el pecho de la estatua pero este no era de piedra era de oro y tenia incrustaciones de diamantes por toda la línea de la insignia, pero lo mas raro fue que Candy al ir a buscar la estatua esta ya no la tenia, pero la cadena si estaba y era de piedra.

-¿Qué significa?- le pregunto a la estatua tocando su mejilla fría.

-la guardaré Príncipe del Bosque, y no descansare hasta encontrar la forma de devolvértela personalmente así tenga que venir todos los días- dijo cerrando un ojo.

Desde ese día, cada vez que podía Candy se escapaba casi todos los días para ir al jardín, jugaba con Yaqui corriendo entre los árboles y los arbustos, se sentaba cerca de la estatua y leía los libros que llevaba en voz alta para que la escucharan todos sobre todo la estatua que aun sin contestarle la entendía perfectamente, todo era maravilloso. Pero Pedro se dio cuenta de las escapadas de Candy, sospechaba algo y durante un tiempo no atacó el jardín pues tramaba algo.

-si, tal vez ella me ayude a entrar al jardín y así tomar el control.

Y un día que Pedro sabía que no habría luna.

-señorita, si gusta hoy podemos ir al bosque y hacer un día de campo ¿Qué le parece la idea?

-si Pedro, y te llevaré al jardín para que por fin lo conozcas- y estro a preparar una canasta de comida.

-claro señorita es lo que más deseo- sonrió Pedro.

Ya en la carreta, Candy iba hermosa con un vestido rojo con blanco y con un sombrero con unos listones que hacían un moño y hacia juego con el vestido.

-haber, traje sándwiches, jugo, agua, si, unas rebanadas de queso unos dulces y manzanas, no podían faltar he Pedro- Candy hablaba con el feliz.

Bajaron de la carreta pues el sendero era angosto y no cabía así que caminaron, ella iba adelante y paso muy bien por el sendero iba tan emocionada que no se detuvo a mirar atrás los árboles que la habían dejado pasar se cerraban para impedirle el paso a Pedro que no dejaba de gritar.

-señorita ¿Dónde esta?

Pero ella no lo escucho, solo sentía un hueco en el estomago de la emoción de estar otra vez ahí, al llegar junto a la fuente te volteo para enseñarle a Pedro lo hermosa que era pero al no verlo se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su lugar favorito frente a la estatua, bajo su mirada y se acomodo a esperar a que Pedro apareciera, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida y tuvo un sueño espectacular, soñó que la estatua se movía y era adorablemente guapo, su mirada ya no era triste, era alegre y la esperaba con los brazos abierto y sentía su cálido abrazo y escuchaba su voz, la voz mas tierna y varonil que se pudo imaginar y le decía :

-eres lo que he esperado toda mi vida, Candy te amo, y este jardín lo he preparado para ti.

-yo te amo a ti- le contestó emocionada con el alma a punto de salirse por la garganta.

Y en ese tierno abrazo bastantemente anhelado el cerro lo ojos y fue acercando su cara a ella, ella se preparaba para recibir sus labios cuando de pronto algo la hizo despertar, un relámpago y un trueno, sin darse cuenta, pues estaba dormida, se había nublado y corría el aire, era una tormenta, Candy quiso levantar las cosas pero una ráfaga de viento le arrebató el sombrero y al correr tras el se tropezó y cayó al suelo, al levantar su rostro se encontró con los dientes de un lobo, Candy poco a poco se levanto y el lobo le gruño, Candy grito fuerte y corrió lo más rápido que pudo el lobo la persiguió ella vio un árbol trató de subir pero la rama no la aguantó y se quebró dio un fuerte golpe en el suelo que la dejo medio atontada al voltear hacia el lobo lo vio dando un brinco hacía ella que se tapaba la cara con las manos, un relámpago apareció y logro ver una silueta que sujetaba al lobo por la cola y daba un tirón fuerte lanzándolo lejos, otro relámpago y creyó conocerlo.

-se parece a….- y se desmayó.

Continuará….

Gracias chicos por sus comentarios y por leer, disculpen si creen que me tarde, la verdad si tenia trabajo y llegaba cansadita pero aquí está… espero les guste y me dejen su comentario hasta luego Veronica.


	7. Chapter 7

**Te amo**

Se veía tan bella dormida, talvez su sueño era de amor pues sonreía y su cara se sonrojaba, nada parecía preocuparle, William estaba absorto mirándola cuando las sombras empezaron a aparecer, nubes de tormenta, grandes y grises, alcanzaba a ver relámpagos entre los choques de ellas y los truenos que cada vez se hacían más intensos, un viento leve empezó a soplar y el cabello de Candy se empezó a mover, pero eso no la despertó.

-ha de ser un sueño muy interesante - pensó William desde su posición en la plataforma.

Cada vez veía las nubes de tormenta y empezaba a sentir desesperación pues Candy no despertaba.

-levántate dormilona! - pensaba ya con angustia -y Yaqui que no aparece… !Dios, si no vino con ella!

Todo se obscureció un silencio y de pronto un relámpago y un trueno ensordecedor hacen que Candy despierte asustada y desorientada, la ve que apurada trata de recoger las cosas que había traído, de pronto en viento sopla fuerte y arranca de sus manos el sombrero, con desesperación, William la ve correr detrás de el, si que ella se de cuenta hacia donde va, directo hacia un lobo que la espera con los dientes listos para morder, con angustia la escucha gritar y la ve correr con todas sus fuerzas.

-nooooo! Por favor , déjenla - grita pero nadie lo escucha - ¡corre!.

Al verla subir al árbol su angustia se calma, pero de pronto un ruido, la rama se quiebra y cae al suelo, de su plataforma sale una leve luz que le da poder para moverse y corre hacia el lobo que con sus fauces esta listo para atacarla, ella aturdida por el golpe y en la obscuridad levanta la vista y ve al lobo brincando un grito ahogado sale de su garganta, un relámpago ilumina la escena y alcanza a ver una silueta que impide al lobo llegar a ella, la ve tomar a lobo por la cola y lanzarlo lejos, la vista de Candy se nubla pues el golpe y la impresión fue muy fuerte, otro relámpago y la silueta más cerca de ella, algo alcanzo a decir pero William no la escucho bien pues se desmayó.

Todavía de piedra la acarició y pensó al verse las manos.

-será mejor que la ponga a salvo sin despertarla si me ve así se asustará.

Y la tomo en sus brazos con la delicadeza que tenia a su alcance, pues nunca se había movido convertido en piedra, siempre volvía a ser humano durante las noches, pero en ese momento habían hecho una excepción su corazón latía fuerte lo podía sentir en su pecho la calidez del cuerpo de ella, lo hacia sentirse vivo otra vez, camino despacio y pausado a través del bosque y la noche los alcanzo el poco a poco se convirtió en humano con un destello del fondo de su corazón, y pudo respirar el aroma a rosas que despedía su cuerpo, sentir la piel de ella tan suave como el rocío en el pétalo de una rosa, vio un árbol que tenia las raíces grandes y la acomodó ahí reviso su cabeza y se dio cuenta que el golpe no era delicado, la sintió reaccionar, pero sentía que algo pasaba, que el jardín era atacado, escucho un carruaje que venia por el sendero, miro a Candy recostada acaricio su rostro y se alejo lo más rápido que pudo hacía el jardín.

En ese momento el Jardín era atacado por Pedro, pero ahora con refuerzos pues al perder a Candy había dado otra versión de lo sucedido.

-¡Sir. Robert, han raptado a la señorita Candy! - llego gritando desesperado Pedro.

-¿Cómo es esto posible Pedro? ¡Si tu la estabas cuidando! ¿Qué paso?- desesperado preguntaba Sir. Robert

-eran muchos y se la llevaron hacía el claro, donde esta el jardín escondido- decía Pedro.

-vamos reúne a los muchachos buscaremos a mi hija y la traeremos a como de lugar y me las va a pagar el que haya hecho esto- amenazo sir. Robert

-me voy a ir con los primeros que estén listos Señor después me alcanza usted con los demás- sugirió Pedro

Al reunir a los primeros hombres Pedro se va apresurado poco a poco ve que las nubes de tormenta llegan, truenos y relámpagos empiezan a aparecer ya cerca del jardín escucha un grito y les dice a los hombres.

-hay que hacer un camino por aquí.- señalando el sendero cerrado hacia el jardín

Y los hombres empiezan a talar los árboles hasta el anochecer y al llegar a el, Pedro es el primero en entrar y ve el jardín intacto, ve la enorme fuente, y siente el fuerte aire que sopla por todos lados un relámpago y logra ver una silueta moverse en obscuridad trata de seguirla pero no encuentra a nadie solo ve a una estatua de piedra al otro lado de la fuente.

Mientras Candy sentía una tierna caricia en su rostro, pero sus ojos no querían abrir, hizo un esfuerzo y se vio envuelta en las raíces de un árbol, le dolía la cabeza se levantó y miró desconcertada hacia los lado y se dio cuenta que estaba cerca del sendero y alguien venia por el, primero sintió miedo y trato de ocultarse, pero su sorpresa fue grande pues era el sequito que acompañaba a su padre y se dirigían hacía el Jardín.

-¡papá! - grito Candy saliendo al camino.

-¡hija, por Dios! ¿estas bien, te soltaron o te escapaste?

-¿pero que dices?, estoy bien, nadie me soltó y no me escapé, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- contestó Candy con extrañeza.

-es que Pedro llego corriendo a la hacienda y nos contó que te raptaron y te llevaron al Jardín del claro y que necesitaba hombres para rescatarte y se los dí.

-papá Pedro me dejo sola, todo este tiempo estuve en el jardín hasta que un lobo me atacó y ….. desperté aquí.

-entonces, Pedro esta destruyendo el jardín en vano- dijo sir. Robert.

-¿queeeeee? ¿Por qué hace eso? ¿el esta atacando el jardín? Papá llévame hay que detenerlo.

Se dirigieron rápido hacia el claro y al llegar al jardín se dio cuenta que los árboles estaban arrancados, destrozados, las flores pisoteadas, los arbustos medio caídos, se detenía a acariciar las flores a medio abrir y acariciaba los arbustos rotos y aplastados camino deprisa hacia la estatua y ahí estaba Pedro con la estatua tirada en el suelo y pateando un arbusto de flores amarillas que estaba a un lado.

Candy con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas ve esa escena y no lo soporta se acerca hacia Pedro que preocupado solo grita.

-¿Cómo lo haces? ¡yo te ví moverte y no estoy loco! ¿Cuál es la magia?- gritaba Pedro pateando la estatua tirada en el suelo.

-¡déjala Pedro! ¿ que crees que estas haciendo?- grito Candy.

- si Pedro, explícanos ¿que esta sucediendo aquí? - pregunto Sir. Robert

Pedro asombrado los mira y cambia su tono de voz.

-Señorita, esta bien, que bueno que no le hicieron nada- y con la mirada y los puños cerrados por el coraje, recorre los árboles cercanos donde estaban los lobos, que solo agacharon la cabeza.

-Candy me dijo que no la habían raptado, que tu la habías abandonado, ¿ es eso cierto?- pregunto ya enojado Sir. Robert

-Señor yo, no se que decirle- contesto dudando Pedro

-con eso me dices todo, Pedro estas despedido, pusiste en peligro la vida de mi hija quien sabe para que y todavía tratas de engañarme a mi, no te quiero en mi hacienda nunca más, óyelo muy bien, no te quiero volver a ver, estas despedido- sentencia sir. Robert.

Pedro que estaba medio agachado se incorpora poco a poco hasta quedar lo más derecho posible los mira uno a uno da la media vuelta y se dirige hacía los árboles donde estaban los lobos.

-ya me las pagaran todos- murmura y se pierde entre los árboles seguido por la jauría.

Comienza a caer una leve llovizna esta todo en silencio, el jardín no había cambiado porque había entrado gente y habían roto el circulo de árboles que mantenía el hechizo cambiante por eso todo estaba igual que en el día.

-vámonos hija, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

- ayúdenme a levantarla y ponerla en su lugar- pide Candy

Mientras unos muchachos la levantan y colocan la estatua en su lugar Candy suelta uno de sus lasos que lleva en el pelo y sujeta el arbusto de flores amarillas lo arregla lo más que puede y mueve la tierra a su alrededor.

Al ver de pie de nuevo a la estatua , la toca le limpia un poco la tierra, voltea a ver a su papá, lo ve lejos hablando con sus hombres y ella aprovecha y se desliza entre los brazos de William, no lo puede creer, calza perfecto la mano en su cintura la otra cerca de su nuca, ella se recarga en su pecho y alcanza a ver tierra sobre el hombro de la estatua la sacude y siente el impulso de pasar su brazo por el hasta el cuello y lo hace, mira a los ojos la estatua y ve dos gotas de lluvia caer como si fueran lagrimas, con su otra mano las limpia y se estremece con ese abrazo, con esa fría mirada, que ya no la siente tan fría la siente para ella y el abrazo hecho a su cuerpo.

- yo se que fuiste tu, no importa lo que pase, siempre vamos a estar juntos y yo cuidaré de ti y de este bello jardín- dice mientras acaricia lo áspero de la piedra, que eso no importa solo siente seguridad y confianza, ve sus ojos y se estremece siente un impulso cierra los ojos y lo besa, con un beso tierno y rápido se cuelga de su cuello y le dice al oído- **TE AMO.** - lo suelta y sale de sus brazos y camina hacia su padre, el cielo se despeja y ella sale del jardín sin mirar atrás, al abrir las nubes un rayo de sol del amanecer, toca el agua de la fuete y se ilumina todo, el hechizo se ha roto.

Continuará….

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por leer, espero les guste y me escriban.


	8. Chapter 8

**ESPERANZA**

En el camino de regreso a la hacienda Candy y su padre no hablaron ni una palabra solo las imágenes que iban y venían en sus cabezas los que acompañaban su ser, ella recordando el jardín destrozado esa estatua que estaba segura la había protegido y ese beso que sintió tan cálido, Sir Robert por su parte no podía creer la traición de Pedro y recordaba su cara de preocupación cuando le avisó que su hija estaba en peligro, y después su expresión al verse descubierto, nunca lo hubiera pensado.

Al llegar a la casa Candy se va a su habitación y Sir. Robert platica con Sophia, sobre lo que pasó.

-Pedro era el de todo, hizo que creyera que Candy fue raptada, pero,, todavía no entiendo el motivo, ¿para que querría él destruir un jardín tan maravilloso? Y lo peor que nosotros lo ayudamos.

-algún motivo a de haber, las cosas no suceden por que si.

-y yo que confiaba plenamente en él, imagínate que lo tenia como albacea de todo si algo nos llegaba a suceder, hubiera sido el error más grande.- decía preocupado sir. Robert

-cálmate, ya todo paso, y Candy esta a salvo con nosotros.

-pero no estoy tranquilo, Sophia ¿Por qué no se toman unas vacaciones tu y Candy?, podrían ir a visitar a la tía Martha, y a Candy le haría bien salir de aquí por un tiempo para que se tranquilice.

-me parece muy buena idea, se lo voy a decir, y preparare el viaje para esta misma tarde.

Y Sophia salió de la habitación dando órdenes para que prepararan un carruaje y todo lo necesario para el viaje.

En su habitación Candy sentada en el piso con las rodillas hasta el pecho y sus brazos rodeándolas, su cabeza descansaba en los brazos y de sus ojos no dejaban de salir lágrimas, se sentía tan triste, el solo hecho de recordar lo bien que se sentía ese sueño del que no quería despertar, esa figura en la obscuridad, la imagen del jardín destrozado, la estatua de piedra tirada, Pedro tratando de destruirla, verla frente a ella, estar en sus brazos y ese impuso de besarla, ¿Por qué? ¿que significa? Es solo una estatua de piedra,

Esas imágenes, esas sensaciones que no puede controlar. Yaqui se acerca, esta sucio por estar tratando de escapar de la bodega, Candy lo sujeta del cuello y el la consuela.

-¿puedo pasar?- pregunta Sophia desde la puerta.

-si mamá, pasa - le contesta levantando la cabeza y soltando a Yaqui.

-hija quiero que me acompañes,- titubeaba - necesito ir a ver a la tía Martha ya vez que no se ha sentido bien.

-¿no será que quieres que me vaya de aquí?- pregunto Candy con sospechas.

-no hija como crees si te lo iba a proponer cuando llegaras pero paso esto y si, también puede ser un pretexto para que me acompañes y te distraigas un poco- tuvo que soltar un poco de tensión para que Candy no creyera que la estaba obligando- por favor hija, no quiero ir sola, acompáñame.

-esta bien mamá, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- suspiro.

-hoy mismo en la tarde, ya vez que tenia todo preparado- dice Sophia segura- prepárate, te espero.

Candy se agacha y sacude un poco a Yaqui, mientras Sophia sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta, se recarga en la pared y suspira.

-todo salió bien.

La tía Martha es hermana de sir. Robert vive cerca del mar en la cima de un acantilado en una cada tipo mediterránea, había palmeras de cocos, árboles de naranjas y mangos, plantas de plátanos y una vegetación muy peculiar como hojas de piña nonas, maiceras, xanadu, flores gingers, Aves del paraíso, orquídeas del amazonas, que no se encontraba en esos lugares, porque esas plantas fueron traídas en varios viajes que la tía Martha hizo hacía el trópico, por eso vivía en esa parte tan retirada, porque era el lugar más calido de la región, un mini caribe por así llamarlo. Desde cualquier lado de la casa se podía ver el mar en todas sus tonalidades de verde y azul, tranquilo y profundo, con una hermosa y reconfortante brisa que te invita a respirar y llenarte los pulmones, la tía estaba feliz de tenerlas y no le importaba que el motivo hubiera sido una mentirita piadosa ella siempre lograba sacar una gran sonrisa a Candy, y que sus penas fueran quedando atrás.

Por un costado del acantilado tallados en la piedra había unos escalones que llegaban hasta la playa, de arena tan blanca que deslumbraba cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto, desde arriba se podía ver el resplandor de joyas en la arena esperando para ser recogidas que la hacían recordar, poco a poco bajo los escalones hasta llegar hasta la playa y descubrió que las joyas solo eran conchas nácar, nada del otro mundo pero aun así hermosas, una llamó su atención y la levanto estaba completa, parecía un alhajero y toco su pecho, levanto la vista y observo las olas rompiendo en la orilla con su cresta de espuma blanca que se aferraba a la orilla, cerro los ojos escucho el ruido de la olas chocar con la orilla y recordó los truenos que la hicieron despertar en el jardín, abrió los ojos y miro su mano que buscaba dentro de su blusa y saco un dije en forma de A, ese era su tesoro, puso el dije en el interior de la concha y la cerró.

Así pasaron tres meses en ese viaje de vacaciones cada momento que pasaba Candy trataba de estar feliz era alegre parecía que todo había quedado atrás, solo que cuando estaba sola con ella estaban todos sus recuerdos, el jardín, los árboles, las flores, la fuente, la Estatua y El, esa silueta que no puede olvidar.

No voy a perder la esperanza de volver a ese lugar- decía mientras suspiraba.

Lo que Candy no vio aquella tarde, fue que al momento de ese beso algo pasó, William no lo podía creer, ella lo había besado en los labios y su corazón de piedra empezó a latir fuerte otra vez pero esta vez ya no se detendría, sentía poco a poco el calor de la sangre recorrer su cuerpo y cuando ese rayo de sol toco el agua de la fuente de la plataforma de la estatua salio un haz de luz que la cubrió y comenzó poco a poco un descarapelamiento paulatino, sus manos quedaron libres las podía mover, sus piernas poco a poco, su cabeza, su cara, sus ojos parpadearon y mostraron la profundidad del azul del cielo su cabeza quedo libre , miro al cielo y grito. Y la luz rodeo todo poco a poco las flores empezaron a cambiar, los arbustos volvieron a ser humanos otra vez, los árboles que estaban a las orillas dejaron de estar juntos, las enredaderas del pueblo se alejaron y el castillo apareció como si nada hubiera pasado por último William quedó libre de todo a su alrededor miles de pequeños fragmentos de piedra quedaron tirados y el arbusto de flores amarillas que estaba a su lado lo estaba abrazando con lagrimas en los ojos, pues se había convertido en la tía Elroy, todos festejaron pues sabían que esa sería su última noche con el hechizo y todo sería normal otra vez.

Durante ese tiempo William y todos habían trabajado muy duro reparando el pueblo y el castillo y todo volvió a ser como antes, Bello, solo había quedado como recuerdo de lo que paso en el jardín, esa plataforma con todos los fragmentos que se habían desprendido de William.

-Tía tengo que buscarla, ella es mi vida, y la necesito a mi lado- le decía William.

-pero hijo, no sabemos quien es, ni donde vive, ¿Cómo la vas a encontrar?

-si se quien es en Candy White y la voy a encontrar, por que me ama.

-búscala hijo y ten cuidado.

William sale de sus tierras a caballo y acompañado de su escolta, decidido a encontrarla y piensa.

-si a veces llegaba a pie tiene que vivir por aquí cerca, pero no tanto para nunca antes haber venido al bosque.

Sigue el sendero por el que la dejo aquella noche y unos dos kilómetros adelante, llega a una muralla y decide seguirla, al llegar a la puerta de herrería pide pasar se presenta y pide hablar con el señor.

-hola!, grita .

-hola- le contestan de adentro.

-disculpe mi nombre es William Albert Andrey y solicito hablar con el señor de esta casa.

-un momento por favor- el portero corre despavorido hacia la mansión, había escuchado ese nombre muchas veces pero pensó que solo era un mito y encontró a Sir. Robert que de inmediato lo recibió .

- bienvenido a mi humilde casa, permítame presentarme soy Sir. Robert White y ¿a que debo el honor de su visita?

-solo vengo a ponerme a sus ordenes ya que hacía bastante tiempo que no estaba por estos lugares y estoy dando un recorrido- dice William improvisando ya que se dio cuenta que no tenia que buscar más.

Sir. Robert orgulloso de sus árboles de manzanas lo lleva a dar un recorrido, le muestra cada árbol en el que Candy se subió, y le contó pequeñas historias relacionadas con un arbusto, el árbol del fondo, todas con Candy como protagonista, porque, ¿Qué padre de hija única no saca a relucir a su mayor orgullo en toda plática? Y ese era Sir. Robert.

-me ha hablado tanto de su hija, que quisiera conocerla- aprovecha William.

-lamentablemente eso no será posible, mi esposa y mi hija están en un viaje, y falta como un mes para que regresen- dice Sir. Robert.

-pero no se preocupe se las presentaré cuando vuelvan, daré una fiesta para que olvide el porque la mande a ese viaje, si todavía le queda algún recuerdo.

-¿quiere que olvide?, no entiendo.

-verá hace como tres meses hubo problemas en el bosque, precisamente en sus tierras y mi hija quedo muy impactada, lamento lo que paso en su jardín y a su estatua espero que todo se haya podido reparar.

No se preocupe, ya estoy aquí para que todo sea como debe ser, entonces me despido y espero su invitación- y se estrechan las manos y William sale feliz por fin la he encontrado y unos días más podré verla a la cara frente a frente no perderé la esperanza.

Continuara….

Pido disculpas por no actualizar tan rápido. (motivos laborables)

Espero les guste y no me agarren a tomatazos. Gracias y hasta luego ..

Veronica.


	9. Chapter 9

**El camino**

El mes paso demasiado rápido para la Tía Martha, no quería que se fueran pero ya era tiempo de marcharse.

-vamos tía arregle sus maletas y vámonos de seguro a papá le encantará verte- decía Candy entusiasmada.

-oh no hija ya estoy vieja para esos viajes, acuérdate de mi lumbago y no puedo estar tanto tiempo sentada en un carruaje que se mueve para todos lados, mejor prométanme que van a volver pronto, esta bien?.

-esta bien Martha lo prometemos y traeremos a tu hermano a rastras si es necesario- prometió Sophia.

-si tráelo para darle un par de nalgadas, mira que no venir en este viaje- reprocho

-bueno adiós, nos vemos pronto- se despidió Sophia y subió al carruaje.

-adiós Tía, me encantó tu casa y todas las plantas raras que tienes, te voy a extrañar- abrazando Candy a su tía.

-adiós hija y recuerda no son raras, son exóticas, su belleza esta en que no son comunes son diferentes, como tu, nada convencional que amas las cosas de manera intensa, como yo, ja ja ja ja ,en eso nos parecemos mucho nunca dejamos que nuestros sueños se detengan o los detengan, busca tu camino y cuando lo encuentres síguelo hasta el final y te aseguro que no te arrepentirás- y dando un gran beso y un fuerte abrazo se despide de Candy.

La tía Martha ve el carruaje alejarse y saluda a Candy que se asoma por la ventana para decirle adiós.

-adiós pequeña, crees que eres fuerte pero eres tan frágil que tus sentimientos salen por tus poros, este viaje solo te causo más incertidumbre y desesperación por volver, y espero que cuando llegues encuentres lo que tanto extrañaste, tu camino.

Durante el regreso Candy no dejaba de ver por la ventana, Sophia intentaba en vano platicar con ella, pero Candy no contestaba así que mejor trato de distraerse con un bordado que quería terminar antes de llegar a casa.

Candy trataba de ver algún lugar que le resultara familiar para poder saber si ya estaban cerca de casa, pero nada, todo parecía haber cambiado de lugar, no se dio cuenta hasta que a lo lejos alcanzó a ver la barda de la muralla que rodeaba la hacienda de su padre, claro le que pasa es que Candy muy pocas veces salía de la hacienda como se iba a dar cuenta que cosas del camino estaban cerca de su casa.

Nunca pensó que al acercarse a esa gran muralla de la que tantas veces quiso salir, le diera la alegría más grande en ese momento, que ironía, antes quería salir y hoy se moría por entrar.

Al pie de la puerta en las escaleras estaba su padre.

-¡hija!, ¿Cómo estas?, Te extrañe tanto, ¡pero mírate que bien te ves! De cayo muy bien el sol en la casa de la tía Martha,- decía abrazando a Candy hasta sofocarla.

-yo también te extrañe papá- dijo Candy con los brazos pegados a su cuerpo pues sir. Robert no le había dado tiempo de levantarlos en su eufórico abrazo.

-Sophia, no sabes cuanto las extrañe, les tengo una sorpresa- les dijo mientras tomaba a Sophia por la cintura.

Y las condujo dentro de la casa, al pasar la puerta principal se quedaron boca abierta, el salón principal estaba terminado, el piso brillaba cual espejo de un mármol gris pulido maravilloso que daba la impresión de un lago, los ventanales cubiertos con cortinas en tonos verde y beige un gran candelabro plateado con cristales colgando las columnas que sostenían el techo eran seis los remates de mármol gris y los cilindros de mármol pulido, muy parecido al piso y desde el techo caía una gasa beige y daba vuelta a la columna formando una espiral alrededor, había sillones tipo colonial estratégicamente y entre ventana y ventana mesitas con floreros con rosas de todos colores, había también al otro lado del salón el comedor que contenía un gran trinchador con tres candelabros de plata de cinco velas cada uno un comedor de doce lugares, por ningún lugar había pinturas ni tapetes, poco a poco Sophia tendría que acomodarlo a su gusto algún día sir. Robert ya había empezado.

-amor esto esta maravilloso, nunca pensé que lo terminarían para cuando llegáramos- decía emocionada Sophia.

-este es tu hogar solo falta darle tu toque, y para estrenar el salón he preparado para mañana una grandiosa fiesta, el motivo, darles la bienvenida a su casa remodelada, ¿Qué les parece?.

Candy estaba que no cabía de su asombro, claro que le gusto ver su casa preciosa y por fin terminada, pero lo que ella quería hacer era ir al jardín y volver estar en los brazos de esa estatua de piedra, sentirlo, tocarlo y saber que todo estaba bien.

-bueno creo que están cansadas de su viaje, cenemos algo y vallamos a dormir que mañana será un día muy largo, ¿verdad hija?- se dirigió a Candy que solo miraba la puerta de su casa y su padre la saco de sus pensamientos.

-si, si hay que ponernos en acción- trato de entusiasmarse, pero sus pensamientos estaban yendo hacia el jardín ella no quería fiesta, ella tenía un deseo por eso había vuelto, ella quería encontrar su camino y lo iba a hacer.

Se fue a su habitación después de cenar con la firme convicción de ir al jardín, ahí se encontró con Yaqui.

-hola Yaqui, ¿me extrañaste?, dime la verdad, porque yo te extrañe tanto, perdóname por no llevarte pero ya sabes tenias que cuidar a mi papá, tenía que dejarlo con alguien de confianza, y quien más que tu.- La cara de yaqui paso por todas las emociones con cada cometario que Candy le hacia, de alegría, de tristeza, de enojo y de valentía, a final se sintió importante.

Candy se acerco al balcón y abrió la ventana, miro al bosque y sonrío, (he vuelto), pensó, Yaqui subió sus patas al barandal y recargo su cabeza en el costado de Candy, reclamando un tiempo con ella, Candy entendió y bajo su mano y acarició su cabeza, pero Yaqui no quería solo eso he insistió con el hocico.

-esta bien Yaqui, ya entendí, ja ja ja, ven- y se subieron a la cama y jugaron hasta que se quedaron dormidos después de todo Yaqui era su amigo más importante, su confidente y compañero de aventuras.

Amaneció y en la casa era un bullicio por todas lados, aunque era temprano parecía que ya era muy tarde.

-wuau de donde salió tanta gente. Dijo Candy al bajar por las escaleras.

-hija, buenos días ¿que te parece? Tu padre tenia un desastre pero ya lo estoy arreglando, habrá una banda de música, flores, comida, y tu postre favorito pay de manzana, - dice Sophia a Candy que se queda con la boca abierta- bueno di algo.

-¡que me voy a poner!- y regresa a su habitación corriendo, al llegar abre el closet y comienza a sacar vestidos - este morado, mmmm no me veo gorda, este rojo, no muy llamativo, el amarillo ¡ay! Me queda corto, no, a ya se el azul? Yaqui tu que opinas, crees que este me verá bien?

Y Yaqui asoma la cabeza debajo de los vestidos que Candy lanzo a la cama y haciendo una mueca de ¡no! Se tapa la cara con una pata.

-¡pero si solo me lo he puesto una vez!- le reclama y en eso Candy levanta la mirada hacía el balcón y lo ve verde y frondoso, el viento lo mueve y ella piensa:

-si esta feliz de verme y yo también lo extraño- y sin pensar- vamos Yaqui hay que hacer una visita y sin importarle nada suelta el vestido y lo deja tirado en el suelo.

Poco a poco camina despacio entre los sirvientes que acomodan y limpian para la fiesta.

-¿Cómo estará todo?- era su pensamiento mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Al llegar a la puerta se detiene y voltea a ver hacia dentro de su casa sonríe.

-esta bien Yaqui, Vamos.

Y poco a poco se acerca a la reja de la muralla sin que se den cuenta, pues todos están ocupados preparándose para la fiesta llega y sale a hurtadillas, ¡lo logro!

En el sendero Candy titubeaba, no sabía si regresar o continuar, las palabras de la tía Martha estaban en su cabeza "busca tu camino", tenía mucho miedo de volver a ver todo destruido como lo recordaba y cada paso que daba sentía que su corazón saltaba, no sabía si de emoción o de nervios, el solo recordar aquel día lluvioso, esa silueta la hacían sentir escalofríos.

-¿pero que me pasa? Es solo una estatua de piedra- decía dándose golpecitos en la cabeza.

Pero al momento e llegar al jardín todos sus miedos se acabaron, lo primero que vio fue la gran fuente igual de majestuosa como la primera vez, con esos chorros de agua que al contacto con los rayos del sol formaban un bello arco iris, las flores habían crecido y los arbustos aunque diferentes estaban en su lugar, no había tantos árboles como recordaba, pero comprendió que después de la batalla se perdieran algunos no estaban los arbustos con figuras de humanos y siguió caminando rodeo la fuente y no lo podía creer, sus piernas no reaccionaban, no sabia si devolverse o pellizcarse o despertar de ese sueño que de seguro era una pesadilla, respiro profundo y logro que sus piernas dieran pasos que se convirtió en una desesperada carreta hasta la plataforma de la estatua que ya no estaba, solo había pedazos de piedra a su alrededor, Candy fue tomando algunos trozos y sus ojos se fueron llenando de lágrimas.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué todo esta igual y tu no estas? - y sintió como su corazón empezó a fragmentarse poco a poco y levanto la vista y a lo lejos frente a ella había un pueblo y un castillo.

-que es eso nunca lo había visto- y de pronto se alegró - tal vez se llevaron a la estatua hacia allá.

Empezó a caminar y se dio cuenta que dos hombres venían, de aquel pueblo hacia el jardín.

-a ellos les voy a preguntar donde estas y que hicieron contigo- dijo Candy y se encamino hacia ellos- Disculpen ¿les puedo hacer una pregunta? -pero al verla los dos de quedaron mudos- ¿me pueden decir donde esta la estatua que estaba en aquella plataforma?- pero lo hombres de inmediato salieron corriendo en dirección al castillo y no pusieron atención a lo que ella preguntaba.

-groseros!- grito Candy y se dirigió al Castillo mientras Yaqui correteaba con su amiga la ardilla como si nada pasara, al irse acercando y pasaba por alguna de las casas del pueblo la gente le cerraba las ventanas y las puertas, y ella cada vez se sentía más extraña, al llegar a la puerta del castillo esta estaba cerrada pero algo llamo su atención arriba de la reja había un emblema un escudo de una águila con su envergadura abierta mostrando el perfil de su rostro mostrando en el centro de su pecho una inicial, una letra A, yaqui la saco de su asombro pues estaba a su lado.

-sabes Yaqui otro día venimos, parece que aquí no somos bien recibidos, vámonos tenemos que ir a una fiesta- y triste camino de regreso a su casa.

Dentro del castillo varios ojos estaban puestos en la reja del castillo, pero sobre todos unos bellos ojos azules que parecían salirse del bello rostro de su dueño.

-hijo por dios,¿ porque no conocerla ya, ella esta aquí mírala? Yo creo que te esta buscando- le decía la tía Elroy.

-no, ese encuentro tiene que ser especial, y no importa la veré esta noche, ya me imaginaba que nada más regresará a su casa del viaje, vendría aquí, por eso le pedí a todos que no hablaran con ella aunque estén muy agradecidos por lo que ella hizo si saber, hay tía es hermosa- decía William sin dejar de verla por la ventana. - todo a su tiempo.

De regreso en el sendero, Candy caminaba un poco deprisa apurando a Yaqui, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se le perdió de vista.

-vaya que corres rápido- y se detuvo en un árbol para tomar aire, al aspirar el aire pudo distinguir un olor a humo y volteo a buscar y encontró un resplandor y la curiosidad le ganó, camino hacía ese lugar, al estar cerca escucho una voz y se escondió detrás de un árbol, no lo podía creer al asomarse para ver de quien se trataba se encontró que la voz provenía de Pedro que estaba en una gran fogata, con los lobos a su alrededor, Candy se agacho y camino hacia un árbol más cerca para escuchar mejor.

-¿Cómo me pudo haber hecho esto a mi? Tantos años que trabaje fueron en vano, maldita muchacha, todos me hacen lo mismo ahora ella y antes aquel chiquillo pedante, como no lo preví antes, no tengo escusa pero hoy no me dejare, claro que no, lo de los reyes fue lo primero, claro que me esforcé para que pareciera un accidente y todo salió muy bien ellos murieron lo único con lo que yo no cantaba era que dejarían al pequeño William si el se hubiera ido también habría muerto y así yo enamoraría a la tía y me quedaría con todo por que ella era e la heredera después de todo, y después todo desapareció eso no se porque paso pero pasó, y luego las tierras de Sir. Robert las más cercanas a mis propósitos y tuve que volver a empezar y lo iba a lograr pero esa muchacha tenia que ser tan traviesa- les decía a los lobos que no dejaban de mirarlo.

Si Pedro era el valet, del que nunca encontraron su cuerpo todo estaba planeado solo que no contó que el pequeño príncipe se quedaría desde entonces había estado trabajando para Sir. Robert ganándose su confianza hasta ese día que todo se descubrió.

-pero esta vez, todo saldrá bien, atacaremos la hacienda hoy hay una fiesta y no nos esperan, destruiremos todo y la fiesta la daremos nosotros, no les parece?- y los lobos aúllan y Pedro hacha más leña a la fogata y se prende una gran llamarada.

Candy con los ojos bien abiertos y asustada se aleja poco a poco mientras piensa.

-Pedro, no puede ser, es El.

Y no se da cuenta y tropieza, cae, alguien escucha en la penumbra un par de ojos sintieron su presencia y al escuchar el crujir de las hojas al caer Candy la lograron ver y un largo aullar alerto a Pedro y a los demás lobos.

-¡mátenlo, quien quiera que sea!- ordeno Pedro a gritos y los lobos corrieron en dirección de Candy.

Ella al escuchar el aullido corrió hacia el sendero lo más rápido que pudo, pero su vestido se atoró en una rama y al tratar desesperadamente de soltarla se da cuenta de que los lobos la siguen, los ve acercarse y rasga su vestido para liberarse y corre, pero ellos son más rápidos y la rodean, Candy ve un palo se agacha y lo recoge y empieza a amenazarlos de pronto uno de los lobos brinca y la trata de morder ella grita y con todas sus fuerzas lanza un golpe a su cabeza y lo mata, los demás lobos ven a su compañero tirado en la hojarasca y se enfurecen más.

En medio de la confusión mientras los lobos miran a su compañero Candy aprovecha y corre al sendero ya esta cerca, llega a el los lobos la persiguen, ella corre a su casa, alcanza a ver una silueta y le grita.

-¡ayuda!, ¡auxilio, por favor!

Y la silueta extiende sus brazos para recibirla, para protegerla.

-¡nooooooo!- grita Candy con cara de horror.

-hola señorita, ¿Por qué handa sola a asta hora por el bosque tan peligroso, su papá podría preocuparse?- dijo Pedro burlonamente y dirigiéndose a los lobos que ya habían llegado - ¿no creen?.

-auuuuuuu….

Continuara…

Gracias a todos los que leen y espero no defraudarlos con este capt. Ya saben se aceptan comentarios, gracias especialmente a los que se tomaron el tiempo de mandarme un comentario

**Eileen Prince Snape.**

**Tamborsita333**

**Usagui13chiba**

**Moni Gzz **

**Galaxilam84**

**Anahis**

**Marcelw**

**Abi**

**Jenny**

**Ale85**

**Calemoon**

**Rianne Black.**

Y los que son anónimos gracias por leer y anímense a dejarme un comentario. Hasta luego Besitos , su amiga Veronica.


	10. Chapter 10

**¿Por qué?**

Todo estaba casi listo para la fiesta, la banda ya se había acomodado en el fondo del salón, estaba puesta una gran mesa buffet con bocadillos, dulces y salados, pequeños platos, tenedores y servilletas, los meseros corrían de un lado a otro acomodando sillas y preparándose pues no faltaba mucho para que la recepción diera inicio.

-Robert, Robert!- gritaba Sophia - ¿has visto a Candy? No la encuentro por ningún lado y la fiesta va a empezar.

- no te preocupes, tal vez esta en la cocina metiendo los dedos en el pay de manzana- trato de calmarla Sir. Robert.

-¡no! Ya la busque por todos lados y le dije a varios de los muchachos que la buscaran y no está!

-¿desde cuando no la ves?

-pues, mmmm, desde la mañana, no desayuno con nosotros, yo estaba dando instrucciones y después la vi subir las escaleras otra vez y después de eso no me acuerdo haberla visto.

-¡Dios santo mujer! ¡Eso es mucho tiempo!, ¿no crees que se haya ido al jardín del bosque?- le dijo con preocupación a Sophia.

-por favor , que no se haya ido al jardín- suplico Sophia.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de lamentarse porque en ese instante un fuerte estruendo se escucho, todos voltearon a ver de donde provenía el ruido y vieron la puerta de la muralla destruida convertida en fierros retorcidos, entre el humo y los pedazos empezaron a aparecer lobos, toda una jauría de ellos, que en un dos por tres llegaron a la mansión y sin mas entraron, 3 de ellos fueron hasta Sir. Robert y Sophia y los rodearon, los demás lobos se encargaban del resto de la servidumbre, Sophia estaba a punto del desmayo y se abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a su marido.

-¿pero que demonios es esto?- pregunta Sir. Robert sin entender nada.

-bien, todo esta saliendo muy bien- se escucha una voz por la puerta.

-Pedro, ¿pero porque?- sin salir de su asombro.

-¿Por qué?, me pregunta a mí que he trabajado aquí por 10 años y que tengo nada! a mí que he sido el que le ayudo a levantar estas tierras y que soy un don nadie!- vociferaba Pedro.

-yo siempre te di el lugar más privilegiado entre mis trabajadores, no podía darte más, ¡entiéndelo! ¿Que más querías?

-tus tierras- dice Pedro con una sonrisa desorbitada.

-estas loco Pedro- dijo Sophia.

-pues tal vez o tal vez no, lo que se es que ya me estoy quedando con parte de su tesoro- al decir esto los mira uno a uno y su sonrisa se hace más amplia- tengo a su hija.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Sir. Robert pregunta.

-pues que si no me dan lo que quiero mis lobos se darán un gran festín con la dulce Candy- dice con júbilo señalando a los lobos.

-nooooooo!- grito Sophia.

Mientras en aquel lugar donde había sido la fogata, Candy estaba atada a un árbol, lloraba desconsolada y estaba muy cansada de estar parada, con sed y hambre ya casi no tenia fuerzas, de pronto un ruido, primero sintió miedo, y luego escucho un ladrido.

-¡guau!

-¡Yaqui, Yaqui! Aquí estoy!

Y de pronto apareció frente a ella.

-Yaqui ¿Dónde estabas?, vamos ayúdame.

Pero Yaqui da la media vuelta y se va apurado.

-¡nooo, Yaqui vuelve! ¿a donde vas? No me dejes aquí, ¡Yaquiiii!- y llora con más intensidad, se ha vuelto a quedar sola.

Después de un rato, la fogata ya casi se había extinguido, solo se alcanzaban a ver unas brazas que soltaban un humo, y para su mala suerte le daba de lleno en la cara a Candy y o ayudaba que tuviera rato llorando, su vista estaba empañada, de pronto escucha pasos y levanta la cabeza es Yaqui pero alcanza a ver una silueta al lado de el que le acaricia la cabeza y Yaqui corre al lado de Candy que esta sin fuerzas Yaqui ladra y la silueta se acerca.

-no tengas miedo, vine a ayudarte- la desata y la atrapa antes de que caiga al suelo.

-mi familia, Pedro los va a atacar, los lobos, tengo que ir- y se desmaya.

William la sostiene, en medio de la tragedia el está feliz, por fin puede tocarla, no con sus manos de piedra, con las suyas, humanas, toca su cara, y limpia sus lágrimas, acaricia su cabello.

-¿por que siempre te desmayas?- pregunta William con una tierna sonrisa.

-¡guau!- ladra Yaqui.

-tienes razón, vámonos tenemos cosas que hacer.

William camina hasta el sendero, lo esperaba su escolta y un carruaje ya que se dirigía a la fiesta cuando Yaqui empezó a ladrar y William lo reconoció al instante y supo que algo pasaba, subió a Candy al carruaje y ordeno a uno de los guardias le diera su caballo.

-regresa y llévala con mi Tía Elroy, explícale lo que sucedió, ella sabrá que hacer- y se volteo y se dirigió a los demás- tenemos que ir no en plan de fiesta y regocijo, al parecer lo que le hizo esta a Candy es la misma persona que esta atacando su casa y no lo dudo por le que me alcanzo a decir que es la misma persona que durante años nos atacó, así que hoy volveremos a luchar contra ellos, ¡preparados, adelante!

Voltea y ve al carruaje alejarse hacia el jardín y da la vuelta emprendiendo a todo galope por el sendero rumbo a la hacienda.

Al llegar a la hacienda Yaqui iba adelante pero los lobos no lo dejaban pasar, al oír el alboroto Pedro se asoma y camina por el camino hacia el portón.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué pasa?, ¿estarán llegando los invitados?- sonríe Pedro.

Pero al ver por fin la figura gallarda montada en aquel corcel, esa figura imponente que lo miraba detenidamente con una mezcla de odio y duda, se queda paralizado y de pronto vuelve a reír.

-¿tu, aquí? Debe ser mi día de suerte, hoy también terminaré, lo que empecé hace más de 10 años en el bosque- dice Pedro emocionado.

William baja de corcel y lo alcanza a ver, lo reconoce.

-tu, tu eras el valet de mi padre, nunca encontraron tu cuerpo, ahora veo el porque.

-si, yo fui, yo lo planee todo con tus papás y tu fuera ¿quien sería la heredera?, tu tía, y yo no le era indiferente, lo podía haber logrado si no hubieran dejado al niño berrinchudo y así arruinar todos mis planes, yo estaba muerto, no podía volver así que vine a esta hacienda que apenas estaba empezando y trabaje duro, ¿y que obtengo? Nada, pero hoy se van a acabar los problemas, los voy a solucionar de una vez por todas.

Al mismo tiempo Pedro sacaba de su bolsa un cartucho de dinamita, lo enciende y lo arroja contra William. El se da cuenta y grita a sus hombres:

-¡atrás!- y se retiran de la puerta.

La dinamita estalla en la puerta destrozada y la desbarata más, Pedro histérico por no haber atinado corre hacía afuera de la muralla seguido por los lobos que empiezan a atacar a la escolta, Pedro como loco empieza a correr detrás de William que ve que lleva otro cartucho de dinamita y se lo arroja, William lo esquiva pero cae y estalla entre los árboles que comienzan a incendiarse, la escolta que era diestra combatiendo a los lobos y sin temor de que dañaran a alguien estaban ganando la batalla, se habían unido a ellos personas del servicio de la hacienda y eran mas personas contra los lobos, pero eso a Pedro no le importaba su objetivo ya no era la hacienda ahora era William.

-Pedro noo! Deja de estar lanzando cartuchos, estas incendiando el bosque!- gritaba William

-primero acabaré contigo y después con todo el bosque, ¡no lo necesito!, tu me las vas a pagar, lo echaste todo a perder y por segunda vez, pero hoy no te me vas a escapar- gritaba Pedro encendiendo otro cartucho que lanza contra William y explota en un gran árbol.

William aprovecha y forcejea con pedro.

-Pedro, detente !-

Pero Pedro no lo escucha un golpe en la quijada, otro en el estomago, pedro cayendo de espaldas, al mismo tiempo que jalaba de las piernas de William y lo derribaba, Pedro se sube arriba de el, ve una piedra y la sujeta alto, trata de golpear a William en la cabeza con ella, se ven sus intensiones, pero en ese momento un gran resplandor blanco apaga las llamas de los árboles y alrededor de ellos aparecen hadas y elfos que no paraban de mirar a Pedro.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?, fuera de mis tierras!- gritaba fuera de sus cabales y les lanzo la piedra que tenia en sus manos pero no les hizo nada y se levanto de William.

-el bosque no es de nadie y nadie tiene porque destruirlo- dijeron los elfos.

-al contrario debemos cuidarlo y protegerlo- dijeron las hadas.

-ja, ja, ja, ja, ustedes no son nadie para decírmelo, yo hago lo que quiera cuando quiera- y mete su mano dentro de la bolsa y saca el último cartucho, lo enciende y levanta la mano para lanzarlo, pero en ese momento las hadas y elfos lanzaron una maldición.

**-por no tener buen corazón y no tener la razón, como piedra en este lugar quedarás por toda una eternidad. **

Y la maldición surte efecto en el momento en que Pedro levanta la mano con el cartucho. Una luz muy fuerte resplandece y las hadas y elfos desaparecen, William se da cuenta de lo que pasa y corre a refugiarse, el cartucho estalla y la estatua de Pedro queda esparcida por todos lados.

Continuará….

Gracias por sus comentarios y lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el capítulo espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Con cariño su amiga Veronica.


	11. Chapter 11

**EL PRINCIPE DEL BOSQUE**

-niña, niña despierta! Por dios - decía la tía Elroy mientras trataba de que Candy volviera en si.

Candy poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y se asustó por que se vio dentro de un carruaje desconocido y en un lugar que no conocía con una señora que le hablaba y trataba de que le respondiera.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué pasó? ¿te duele algo?.

-¡tengo hambre! - dijo Candy pues fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente pues no había comido nada en todo el día.

La Tía Elroy sonrío y pidió que subieran al carruaje una cesta con comida y un paquete. Al tener todo dentro del carruaje la misma tía Eloy subió y ordenó al conductor.

-¡vamos tenemos que llevar a esta niña a su casa, tiene que ir a una fiesta?

Candy no salía de su asombro y sin esperar tomo la canasta y comenzó a comer al dar la vuelta el carruaje, se dio cuenta en realidad en donde estaba, pudo ver el castillo por la ventanita de atrás que se alejaba, y recordó la estatua.

-señora disculpe, pero me gustaría saber algo.

-dime.

- en el jardín que acabamos de pasar había una estatua de piedra ¿Dónde está?

La tía Eloy voltea a ver a Candy .

-¿Qué tanto interés podrías tener en una piedra, solo era un adorno del jardín?

-es que- titubeo Candy -me interesa saber donde está y saber si está bien.

-bueno esa estatua ya no existe- dijo la tía con la mirada fija hacía enfrente -era un recordatorio muy doloroso de algo que paso y el rey William decidió, como te digo, mmmm, reemplazarla, si esa es la palabra reemplazarla.

-¿Qué la va a reemplazar? ¿Qué va a hacer con la estatua?

-pero muchacha ya te he dicho.

-si no la quiere, ¿me la puede dar? le puede decir que yo la quiero, y que la cuidaré por siempre- dijo Candy con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos, suplicantes sin dejar de ver a la tía Eloy que dejaba ver una tenue sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿si tu tuvieras la estatua, la cuidarías bien?

-si sería mi tesoro más preciado, solo dígame que esta bien.

-esta bien, ya veremos que pasa esta noche y tu se la podrás pedir al propietario, termina de comer que tienes que recuperar un poco de fuerzas.

Iban a mitad del camino cuando la tía Eloy dejaba ver una sonrisa de satisfacción pues se había dado cuenta de cuanto le importaba el bienestar de una estatua y eso quería decir que amaba con toda el alma a William.

William regreso al castillo, pero no por el sendero cabalgo entre el bosque, por eso no vio que el carruaje iba de regreso a la hacienda, cuando llego al castillo lo que hizo fue preguntar por Candy y el mayordomo le informo que su tía la había llevado de regreso a su casa, dio las gracias y decidió subir a cambiarse pues con la lucha había quedado hecho un desastre.

-mira Candy, ya casi llegamos- dijo la tía Eloy.

Candy se asomo por la ventana y con susto y angustia vio como la puerta de la entrada solo eran un montón de fierros retorcidos sintió que el estomago se le encogió, al llegar a las escaleras de la puerta principal, no espero que se detuviera el carruaje salto gritando.

-¡papá, mamá!

Adentro de la casa parecía no haber pasado nada ya que la lucha había sido afuera, todo estaba en su lugar y si algo se ensucio no importo pues había gente que se dispuso a poner todo en orden, la fiesta podía empezar, al voltear hacia la puerta de la cocina los vio salir.

-¡hija! Estas bien, gracias a dios- dijo Sir. Robert mientras abría sus brazos para recibir a su hija.

- ¿y mi mamá?

-esta en la cocina tomando un té.

-buenas noches,- dijo la tía Elroy que estaba parada en la entrada de la mansión.

-buenas noches, por dios que mal educado soy preséntanos Candy.

-este, perdón es que no se su nombre- dijo Candy sonrojándose.

-no te preocupes pequeña, mi nombre es Emily Elroy Andrey, soy tía de William A. Andrey.

-mucho gusto es un placer tenerla en esta su casa.

¡Candy, hija estas bien!- gritó Sophia que salía de la cocina.

-hola mamá, que bueno que tu también estas muy bien, no sabes cuanto me preocupe cunado me dí cuenta de todo lo que Pedro estaba por hacer.

-bueno- dijo la tía Eloy -todo esta muy bien ahora pero creo que ya es hora de que empiecen a llegar los invitados o ¿la fiesta se va a cancelar?

Al escuchar Sir. Robert esto volteo a ver a Sophia y tomándole la mano.

-claro que no tenemos una fiesta que continuar.

-bueno, yo les ayudo, niña sube a cambiarte- le dijo la tía Eloy a Candy.

Candy sonrió y subió a su habitación al abrir la puerta se encontró con Yaqui echado a un lado de la cama que al ver a Candy le movió la cola, alegre se levantó y fue a pararse de patas en frente de ella.

-si ya sé, que no quisiste dejarme sola, gracias por ir por ayuda no se que hubiera hecho si no traes a…- y Candy recordó esa silueta que le era tan familiar y que Yaqui le tuviera tanta confianza que no sabía que pensar.

-bueno entonces ¿Qué me voy a poner? Mmm? Bueno todos los vertidos están el la cama, primero me baño y ya que salga lo decido, ajá.

Candy entro al baño y tomo un baño y al salir en su cuarto estaba la tía Eloy y sus vestidos ya no estaban en la cama solo estaba el paquete que ella había traído del castillo.

-¿lista?- le pregunto.

-¿y mis vestidos? ¿Qué me voy a poner?

Y la tía Eloy destapo a caja que estaba en la cama y dentro de el estaba un vestido rosa bello como de sueño, un pequeño corsette, bordado con pequeñas flores de un rosa mas fuerte con detalles en plateado, con una chaqueta de mangas tres cuartos con discretos vuelos en el cuello y en los puños dando la impresión de ser retoños en flor la falda amplia con diferentes tonos de color rosa tenia como tres capas de tela cristal cada una de diferente color comenzando de abajo con la de color mas fuerte y terminando con la de arriba con un color tenue, con destellos de cristales en la falda que al moverse parecían estrellas en el firmamento, un poco corto de enfrente que se podían ver los lindos zapatos plateados con unas florecillas de cristal al frente y por detrás largo que apenas rozaba el suelo, la tía estaba complacida el peinado que le ayudo a hacerse fue rápido dolo sujeto parte del cabello y coloco una peineta con cristales plateados y cristalinos y sus rizos cayendo en forma ordenada en la espalda, con un maquillaje tenue que resaltaba la juventud de Candy en todo su esplendor.

-bien creo que hemos hecho un muy buen trabajo- dijo la tía a Candy.

-si es magnífico!, le prometo que no lo dañaré y se lo devolveré intacto.

-ho no!el vestido es tuyo, es un regalo de William.

-pero como me …..

-shhhhhh! No me digas nada y ves te quedo hermoso, solo que falta algo, siii unos arete y un collar- y la tía se dirigió al tocador y abrió un alajero en forma de concha, y abrió se quedo con la boca abierta.

Al darse cuenta Candy de lo que había encontrado la tía corrió a su lado.

-se lo juro que yo se lo pienso regresar a su dueño, lo encontré en el jardín y yo lo guarde.

-no te preocupes hija, todo esta bien- y volteando a ver a Candy - creo que si lo quieres regresar, debes traerlo puesto para que su dueño lo pueda ver- y puso el dije con la letra A en el cuello de Candy con una cadenita plateada y complemento el juego con unos aretes de cristal y plata.

Al verse lista y bonita, voltea a ver a Yaqui.

¿Qué te parece, me veo bien?- y Yaqui ladraba de gusto.

Candy sonrió y levanto la vista, miró por la ventana la luna plateaba las copas de los árboles, solo la lastimaba el pequeño claro que había quedado tras la batalla, se veía obscuro y sin voltear le comenta a la tía.

-es muy triste que esa parte del bosque se haya destruido.

-no te preocupes, si le das tiempo crecerá y volverá a ser el mismo o mejor, siempre hay que ver el lado positivo de las cosas y sacar lo mejor de cualquier adversidad, mira que tengo experiencia- dijo la tía mostrando una sonrisa de melancolía y esperanza a la vez- bueno ¿bajamos?

-siii!

En lo alto de las escaleras, Candy estaba hermosa con su vestido, la banda tocaba, los invitados bailaban todo parecía tan normal, como si nada hubiera pasado, volteo a ver a la tía Elroy que la animaba a bajar, a la mitad la esperaban sus papás y poco a poco los invitados dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para voltear a verla, y poco a poco empezaron a aplaudir, al llegar con sus papás Sir. Robert habló.

-señores, les presento formalmente a mi hija la Señorita Candice White, Candy para los amigos, mi más grande tesoro.

Y el aplauso fue como un trueno, casi antes de terminar de bajar las escalera Candy volteo a la puerta pues yaqui estaba muy cariñoso con alguien que acababa de llegar, poco a poco se fue acercando a la puerta mientras los invitados se acercaban para presentarse y ponerse a sus ordenes pero ella trataba de evadirlos y se disculpaba cuanto podía, cuando por fin logro llegar a la puerta, alcanzo a ver que Yaqui estaba escarbando en el jardín de un lado de las pequeñas escaleras de la entrada y decidió regresar, levantó la vista hacia el portón y suspiró, pero detrás de ella alguien preguntó.

-¿pequeña, que haces aquí afuera sola?

Candy volteo, trato de verlo pero al quedar con la luz en contra no la dejaba ver bien su rostro.

-¡te estas perdiendo la fiesta!.

Le volvió a decir esa silueta que ahora le sonreía, siii, había alcanzado a verla, y poco a poco empezó su vista a acostumbrarse y vio esos ojos y esa nariz lo estaba reconociendo y de pronto lo recordó, ella conocía ese rostro pero en ese momento su sonrisa era lo que la tenia hipnotizada.

-¿bailamos?- le pregunto mientras extendía su mano.

-si - dijo Candy un poco tímida.

Y al entrar al salón todos se dieron cuenta con quien venia y se hacían a un lado para que pasaran al estar al centro de la pista Candy se coloco al frente de el y comenzaron a bailar, era un sueño pues al William poner su mano en la cintura de Candy ella sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, al mismo instante que William sentía descargas de electricidad, el sonreía feliz y no dejaba de verla sentir su respiración, poder tocarla. Verla a los ojos, se sentía flotar el las nubes, ella por su parte recordaba haber estado en esos brazos, pero no eran los mismos aquellos eran fríos, y estos eran cálidos y seguros, podía ver lo guapo que era, su nariz recta, su cabello rubio sus ojos que ahora sabia que eran tan azules como el mar en casa de la tía Martha, y la sonrisa que la tenia totalmente fuera de este mundo, esos labios tan carnosos que le estaban provocando cosas, y recordó cuando en un impulso había besado a una estatua igual a el, y se sonrojo y trato de voltear hacia otro lado, al ver esto William sonrió más y busco la mirada de Candy que sonrío con el.

La canción terminó y se separaron un poco ella no sabía que hacer y volteo a las escaleras ahí vio a sus papás platicando con la tía Elroy quien levanto la vista y le sonrió señalándose el pecho y Candy comprendió.

-creo que esto es tuyo, lo encontré en tu jardín.

-no es tuyo tu lo encontraste y te pertenece- le dijo William poniéndola más nerviosa.

-ha, y gracias por el vestido es muy bonito pero es muy raro que personas desconocidas regalen cosas a personas que no conocen. Dijo Candy sin dejar de ver esos ojos azules.

-pero yo si te conozco, te has convertido en la persona más importante en mi vida- dijo William viéndola fijamente a esos hermosos ojos verde que se abrían todo lo que podían tratando de comprender cada una de las palabras que el decía.

Candy sin comprender, pero sentía que su corazón se salía y sintió de pronto la necesidad de presentarse.

-mi nombre el Candy White- dijo sonriendo emocionada pues al parecer estaba comprendiendo algo.

-mucho gusto Candy, mi nombre es William Albert Andrey, **PRINCIPE DEL BOSQUE**-la música empezó a tocar y William la tomo por la cintura y diciéndole al oído- y también **TE AMO.**

Candy no lo podía creer era el su mano en la cintura su otra mano en su cabeza, la altura de sus hombros y esa posición le recordaron el beso que ella le dio y si esperar más se dieron el beso más tierno y esperado.

En las escaleras los papás de Candy no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, la tía Elroy sonreía y se dirigió a Sophia y Sir. Robert, creo que hay una historia que ustedes querrán escuchar.

Mientras en la pista una pareja de rubios enamorados eran felices para siempre.

**FIN**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron mi historia hasta el final espero no haberlos defraudado, disfrute mucho haciendo este pequeño cuento y disfruto también cada comentario que me dan. **

**Y a los que leen en anónimo, también mucha gracias. **

**Espero volver con otra historia y contar con su apoyo .**

**Besotes y abrazos de mecedora para todos su amiga Veronica (Lady GV)**


End file.
